Click
by Rogue Elephant
Summary: Round Three of the Twilight Twenty-Five. A selection of drabbles based on assigned picture prompts. Varying POVs.
1. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #1**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I've never understood why historians talk of the shifting sands of time. Sand moves fluidly and can effect rapid change; that has never been my experience.

My "life" moves at a glacial pace, physically we may move often but my existence is as stagnant and oppressive as the heavy air which cloaks the Olympic Peninsula. The repetition stifles me, and while I can barely conceal my loathing for the childish classmates who surround me in our new town, I cannot help but envy them their ability to grow, mature and leave this all behind.

I'll just have to endure it.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #2**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

This was a mistake. I waited so long to return to the place of my birth, wanting to show Esme my human history. But this was not _my_ heritage. England had changed which, of course, was to be expected with the passage of well over three hundred years.

The village surrounding my father's parish had grown rapidly in the ensuing period, the quaint countryside replaced by a derelict high street. Instead of children playing, old men stood in the street, drinking cheap beer and swapping gambling tips.

Hiding my disappointment, I suggested that we sail for Ireland earlier than planned.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #3**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Alice**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

"Please stop. Please!" I begged, as I chased him through the night. My clothes and shoes, so carefully selected for tonight, would be ruined but I was beyond caring.

I finally caught up. Jasper had fallen to his knees and was tearing into the ground, uprooting grass and plants as his breathing, unnecessary for life but so revealing of his emotions, slowed.

"I couldn't help it Alice, I couldn't stop myself," he moaned.

"It's not your fault," I murmured. "Bella understands."

As quiet footsteps approached, my vision clouded.

"No Edward!" I gasped, turning as my brother walked into the clearing.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #4**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Irina**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I waited patiently, my hands clutching my arms to ward off a chill which I hadn't felt in centuries. So long had my family practiced to retain our human instincts that even unobserved I kept up the charade.

It was nine months since Laurent had left Denali, since I had lost him to those foul beasts. So overwhelming was my grief, I had ignored my sisters' distress at betraying the Cullens when they called for assistance.

My sorrow hadn't disappeared but it had dulled. It was time to visit the Cullens and mend fences.

I changed course and headed south.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #5**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Carlisle**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I sat at my desk attending to my correspondence. The house was silent, Esme knowing never to interrupt me during this time. This hour was mine alone, for me to spend with the ghost of my absent son.

I wrote to him daily, never knowing if the letters would ever be read. Wanting Edward to know that I missed him. That I loved him. That I hoped he would return. Refusing to judge him for succumbing to the temptations of the very nature with which I had cursed him. That was my burden to bear.

I was lost without him.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #6**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I slowly run my hand over the spines protruding from the shelves. Eyes closed I inhale deeply, noting the metallic fragrance of furniture polish and the rich aroma of the wood to which it has been applied. Underneath, I detect the smell of the books themselves.

Even for my heightened senses it's almost indefinable ... leather, paper, dust ... and something else. As if the wealth of knowledge contained in this tiny room has its own scent.

It carries with it a recollection of Carlisle in his study. Suddenly, in the midst of the Alaskan wilderness, I am home again.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	7. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #7**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I usually flew home from Bella's - running through the forest, my feet barely disturbing the undergrowth. My fleetness alone lifted my soul; when combined with the joy I found in Bella, I defied gravity.

Not tonight.

My feet were lead as I trudged slowly down sidewalks, taking the long way, delaying the inevitable. Once I arrived I would have to tell them, preparations would need to be made to preserve the façade of our happy, if unusual, family.

I couldn't allow her light to be extinguished by the darkness inherent in my very being.

There was no other way.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	8. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #8**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Jessica**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

The countdown had begun and everything was going to plan.

I approached Mike exactly three minutes ago; any longer and there would've been an awkward pause between the end of pleasantries and the clock striking twelve; any shorter and we would still be talking as midnight and its singular opportunity floated past.

Lucky for me my only competition was still being a complete psycho; nothing was standing in my way.

I slid my hands over Mike's shoulders and lifted up on my toes, smelling the beer on his breath.

Three

Two

One

"Bella," he whispered, closing the gap between us.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	9. Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #9**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I gazed out at the river and the woods beyond, gripping the sill to keep me from pacing and fidgeting. It hadn't escaped my notice that I was as nervous as an expectant father as I waited for Bella to be reborn.

Even eighty-eight years later I remembered the fire. I should be able to hear her blood boiling; her bones charring. She should be shrieking in agony but there was only silence. It was maddening.

I turned, picking up my discarded book and began again.

_Quítame el pan, si quieres,_

_quítame el aire, pero_

_no me quites tu risa._

xXx

a/n This is but a pale imitation of a much greater poetry recital in the wonderful _What You Thought You Knew_ by _HMonster4; _it is available on www[dot]adifferentforest[dot]com. The poem is _Tu Risa_, I thought it fitting that Edward, being fluent, would read it in Neruda's native language.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective ow****ners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	10. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #10**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Charlie**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I couldn't stay inside. I couldn't stand feeling the overwhelming sadness that filled the entire house. Instead I took refuge in the garden, raking the flame-coloured leaves that were the bane of my existence.

This was as far as I could stand to be from her, in sight of the house and within range of any cries from the terrors that haunted us.

The side door creaked open and Bella emerged. Walking towards the woods, she pulled up short as she reached the tree-line as if there was an invisible field barring her entry.

My heart broke for her again.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	11. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #11**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Renee**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

We hold hands across the bench seat while I laugh at him – the serious new deputy who won't let go even to drive with his hands in the correct 'ten and two' position. He pretends to be annoyed but I can see the smile hovering around his lips as he squints through the low western light streaming through the windshield.

There aren't many days left until we become three and although my anticipation is almost nauseating I'm glad we could go on one last adventure together.

It will be a long time before it's just the two of us again.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	12. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #12**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Bella**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I appreciated that he was trying to make this a romantic outing, really I did. The basket was loaded with fresh bread, exotic fruits, sparkling water and a cheese which someone, somewhere, probably considered a delicacy. To me it smelled like death and looked like mildew.

"Are you sure you won't try some?" Edward prompted. "The cheesemonger at Pike Place said it was the finest he had and his thoughts did not betray any deception."

I shook my head, not daring to open my mouth.

"Thank God," he sighed with relief. "I'm going to bury it – I shan't be long."

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	13. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #13**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

The sun streamed in through the open French doors as I listened to Bella's deep, slow breathing. I watched the play of colours which glanced off the prisms of my skin and danced across the ceiling. It was mesmerising, an endlessly fascinating kaleidoscope.

My breath hitched in my throat as I caught a glimpse of a shimmer that did not originate with me. Some of the fine, white sand had adhered to Bella's legs making them glow most unnaturally.

Once again, I allowed myself to consider the terrifying prospect – could I stand to have everything I ever dared to desire?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	14. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #14**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I listened to him from our usual table, he was asking her to guess his secret - _our_ secret. My hands clenched into fists under the table to avoid any accidental destruction of school property. Unleashing my fury would only make even more of a spectacle.

The entire student body was buzzing with the gossip, almost universally tainted with envy or jealousy. I drowned it out, intent on their conversation alone.

"_No, I don't believe that you're bad."_

"_You're wrong."_

I huffed in frustration as Emmett's vice-like grip on my knee kept me seated.

_I was going to __**kill**__ him!_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	15. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #15**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

The water closed over my head once more; the current sucking at my legs from below, pulling me deeper. The increasing pressure drove the air from my lungs then continued to push as though it could force my body to take up a smaller amount of space. My throat burned as I gulped another mouthful of saltwater.

I remembered reading that drowning was a peaceful way to die but this was no gentle drift towards slumber. I tried once again to feebly kick to the surface but my sapped energy was no match for the weight of my soaked clothing.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	16. Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #16**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

This was only the third school I had attended with my "family", the others having been able to be around humans for much longer than I. Our previous homes had been in rural, less populated and generally remote areas where it had been easier for me to retain control. No constant crush of humanity testing me at every point; fresh air and space to escape, both physically and emotionally.

This was different. Worse.

People in the city moved in herds, corralled into small cubicles in offices and labs like calves being bred for slaughter.

My struggle grew infinitely more difficult.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	17. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #17**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Esme**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

As I heard Bella's foot strike the bottom step I turned from the makeshift altar to watch her approach. Her cheeks bloomed as the human heartbeats in the room, so fraught with excitement, love, happiness and passion, thundered around me.

Alice had outdone herself. The delicate beading of Bella's dress shimmered as she moved through the muted light but it wasn't the crystals or candles which lit up the room - Bella shone from within, the love in her face reflected in Edward's eyes.

My eyes strained with tears they could no longer shed as I thought to myself, "Finally!"

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	18. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #18**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Charlie**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I almost missed the turn due to the rain. Pulling into the drive I raced for the door, calling out to Renee as I pulled off my boots and hung up my slicker.

It'd been a long shift, thirty-six hours with a break so small I didn't bother coming home.

As I walked into the kitchen to grab a Vitamin R the letter on the table caught my eye.

_Charlie,_

_I can't do this anymore._

_I don't want Bella to end up trapped like me._

_I want more for her ..._

My beer forgotten, I walked back into the storm.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	19. Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #19**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Rosalie**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I was getting agitated but I just didn't know how to make this right. What on earth could I do to prove to them how sorry I was? While I might not support Bella's desire to abandon all chance of the only things I'd ever wanted, I knew she loved Edward as he loved her. I couldn't deny that any longer.

"You should do something just for them." Emmett prompted.

I felt my face relax into its first true smile in months.

Descending to the living room I began quietly tuning the piano which had lain silent far too long.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	20. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #20**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Alone. Lonely. Even the words themselves are desolate.

I need so desperately to keep myself in check, not allowing myself to venture too close to civilisation so that I might avoid temptation altogether.

It seems though, that while my throat still aches for what it cannot have the physical pain is not what is driving me to madness.

I long for companionship, not of the body but of the mind and the soul. A friend with whom I can share my thoughts, from whom I need not hide.

In the meantime, I pray for an end to this miserable existence.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	21. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #21**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Emmett**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Taking care to stay upwind, I watched as he scrambled up the footholds I'd affixed eight years before.

Pa had called him a blasted accident – another mouth he couldn't feed. Ma called him her gift from God.

I held my breath as he leaned out for the rope, he looked so small and fragile.

Clutching the fraying end he raised a cheer as he swung out wide over the dimpled water. Holding on until he reached the high point, he let go and fell like a stone.

I smiled at the memory of my body plummeting while my spirits soared.

xXx

a/n For Heather.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	22. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #22**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Bella**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Wheeling a television to the front of the darkened room, Mr Banner picked up a remote control and walked to his seat.

"Not a sound, people," was all he said before starting the movie.

This was no boring reel about spores or mold – it was a real movie. I'd loved Susan Sarandon since I saw her as Marmee in Little Women. Ordinarily I would be _rapt_ to watch this instead of looking through a microscope.

Not today.

Not when someone infinitely more enthralling was here right beside me.

Instead, I focused on _not_ focusing on him.

I was wholly unsuccessful.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	23. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #23**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Like the sensation of a match igniting, that briefest flare before it settles into a slow burn. That's how this feels.

A steady flame is good – it's gives light and warmth and comfort - and if it touches a wick it continues to burn unwaveringly. That's what Carlisle and Esme have; what I want to experience with Bella one day.

But for now, I will take the sparks – the constant thrill when she is near. The jolt of her touch seems to make my withered heart beat out of my chest.

For the first time in years I feel alive.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	24. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #24**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Carlisle**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I raced over the Chicago rooftops, not taking the care to remain inconspicuous. I was solely focused on my precious burden.

Climbing down the fire escape to my small tenement, the only purpose of which was to shield me from prying eyes, I placed Edward's shivering body on the unused bed. Never had I been so grateful for the trappings of my charade.

If time permitted I would've moved Edward farther away. Fortunately, his screams wouldn't draw attention amongst the wails of a city in mourning.

I had to infect him now or risk losing him. My son would live.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	25. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #25**

**Pen name: Rogue Elephant**

**Pairing: Tanya**

**Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

It was a rare September day in Forks, the sun was struggling through the clouds as my sister and I walked into the clearing. Each year we came back to celebrate Nessie's birthday with the Cullens. We didn't come back to observe the other anniversary, it was still too soon for us.

This year though, we made the journey to the scene of our heartbreak.

Kate and Garrett wanted to try living alone and I couldn't begrudge them that; but first, we needed to say goodbye.

Kate reached over and squeezed my hand.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

xXx

a/n Thank you so much to everyone who read any of these, most especially to Katie who is the best cheerleader margaritas can buy. She's endlessly supportive and always ready to laugh at my jokes (in case I ever make any).

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
